Cruauté Animale
by Code 44
Summary: Les officiers du ZPD sont les meilleurs flics du pays, et rien n'est hors de leur portée. Leur entraînement leur a toujours permis de défendre la ville et sa population, avec un minimum de casse du côté des criminels. Mais certains n'aiment pas jouer selon les règles. Certains veulent juste voir le monde brûler.


Baladeur dans les oreilles, les _Fur Fighters_ réglés en mode shuffle, Judy Hopps gravissait quatre à quatre les marches de l'immeuble de Nick. L'escalier grinçait, malgré le poids plume de la lapine. Le bâtiment était vétuste, typique d'Happytown et de ses quartiers défavorisés. Judy ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami s'entêtait toujours à vivre ici. Maintenant qu'il était agent de police, avec un salaire régulier, il avait les moyens de s'offrir un studio dans n'importe quel autre district de Zootopia. Un qui serait desservi par le métro, par exemple.

Happytown et les docks étaient ces arrondissements à part dans Zootopia, qu'on ne pouvait atteindre qu'en ferry ou par les ponts suspendus. De fait, le trafic n'était pas très important, les quartiers un peu à l'abandon depuis les fermetures d'usine, et la criminalité y progressait à pas de géant. Ce n'était pas rare que le ZPD doive intervenir pour mater quelques trafics ou passer les menottes à deux trois criminels. A tel point que Nick avait l'habitude de dire que passer au Central entre chez lui et les criminels étaient une perte de temps. Au début, Judy avait pris ça comme une boutade, mais dans les faits, c'était presque vrai.

La lapine sentit un point se former dans ses côtes alors qu'elle atteignait le 4e étage. Bon sang. Ca serait bien qu'un jour tous les immeubles de la ville soient équipés pour permettre aux petits animaux d'y circuler. Des ascenseurs partout, en voilà une bonne idée. Qu'attendait Lionheart maintenant qu'il avait repris son fauteuil pour mettre un peu Zootopia aux normes ? Grommelant dans sa barbe en atteignant le 5e étage et le pallier de Nick, Judy se promit de réserver son vote au futur candidat qui axerait sa campagne sur l'accessibilité à tous.

Elle passa une patte sur un front empoissé de sueur. Rien que de savoir qu'elle allait devoir faire le chemin inverse dans cinq minutes lui minait l'esprit. Déjà, si Nick n'avait pas cette détestable habitude d'avoir des pannes d'oreiller...

Elle retira ses oreillettes et commenca par trois coups secs, avant de recommencer quelques secondes plus tard. L'expérience lui avait appris que pour réveiller son coéquipier, il ne fallait jamais lâcher le morceau, le renard étant du genre à se rendormir tant qu'il n'était pas sorti du lit.

_Nick, on est vachement en retard à cause de toi, alors bouge un peu tes fesses ou je défonce la porte, prévint Judy.

Paroles en l'air. La porte avait beau être en mauvais état, la lapine n'avait absolument pas la force physique pour la faire sauter. Mais elle aimait bien ce jeu, se donner un air de gros bras pour taquiner Nick. C'était amusant.

Elle perçut des bruits à l'intérieur du studio, des draps qui glissaient au sol, et le cliquetis métallique d'une boucle de ceinture qu'on enfilait à la hâte. Avant que Judy n'ait eut à frapper une nouvelle fois, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant passer un Nick au poil hirsute, torse nu, uniforme sous le bras et valises sous les yeux. Il referma vite la séparation entre son appartement et la cage d'escalier, mais Judy eut le temps de scruter à l'intérieur, apercevant très bien la forme noire à la queue bouffante, rayée de blanc, allongée dans le clic-clac déployé de Nick.

_Tu fais dans les mouffettes, maintenant toi ?

Le renard répondit par un glapissement ensommeillé, jetant sa chemise sur ses épaules, et commença à descendre les marches, Judy sur les talons. D'une gestuelle routinière, bien qu'un peu lente, il fermait les boutons de sa chemise, et nouait sa cravate sans même y penser. A chaque étage descendu, le renard noceur s'effaçait derrière le représentant de la loi, et quand ils atteignirent la rue, il était aussi impeccable que pour la revue. Judy avait toujours être impressionnée par le soin que pouvait mettre Nick à très vite se donner une contenance, et à reprendre pied. Ca devait être un reste de sa vie d'arnaqueur, où tout se jouait sur l'apparence.

Le goupil restait toujours silencieux quand il grimpa à la place du mort dans la patrouilleuse, laissant le volant à son amie. Cette dernière fit vrombir le moteur avant d'engager la voiture en direction du pont, et de la voie rapide.

Ils roulaient depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'il brisa le silence.

_T'aurais pu m'appeler avant de passer, lui reprocha t-il. On a eu du bol de pas réveiller Rose.

_Je t'ai laissé trois messages, répliqua la conductrice en tapotant son téléphone du doigt. C'est pas ma faute si tu penses jamais à charger ton portable. Ni si tu préfères traîner au lit plutôt que d'être à l'appel de la première heure. Si t'aimes pas les conséquences, t'as qu'à pas créer les causes, hein. Et puis...Rose ? C'était pas Amber la dernière ? Quand est-ce que tu vas un peu lever la patte, collègue ?

_Amber c'était juste comme ça, une nuit ou deux. On est tombés d'accord que ça irait pas au delà. Surtout elle. Mais je te jure, hier, je voulais me coucher tôt, être frais pour ce matin et tout ! Et bon...c'est vrai que je me suis peut-être laissé tenté par une bière en début de soirée.

_Une seule ? demanda Judy d'un ton volontairement candide, notant les yeux injectés de sang du renard.

_Bah la pinte était au prix du demi, alors tant qu'à faire...et puis tu sais ce que c'est, on discute un peu avec le barman et les clients, tu te trouves des points communs avec certains, y t'offrent un verre...qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? J'allais pas être impoli et le refuser, pas vrai ? Alors je leur paye la tournée aussi. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, on se retrouve à faire l'after chez un des gars, je tombe sur Rose, on sympathise bien, on discute jusqu'à pas d'heure...

Il haussa les épaules.

_Elle avait raté le dernier ferry. Et c'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'ici, le quartier est un peu craignos quand on est une nana. J'ai juste proposé de la dépaner pour la nuit, rien de plus. En tout bien tout honneur...

_Nick Wilde, un modèle de savoir vivre digne de la baronne de Rotsheep, ironisa Judy, déboîtant, en s'engageant sur la rocade.

_Tout à fait ! rebondit le renard, qui n'avait pas saisi le second degré. Le reste...

Il eut un nouveau mouvement d'épaules, un peu fataliste.

_Le charme de l'uniforme, j'imagine. Y parait que ça rend toujours les nanas dingues.

Judy pouffa en doublant un camion.

_ _Tes_ nanas peut-être. Parce que petite exclu, mon pote : au ZPD avec les filles, je peux te dire qu'on s'en fiche pas mal.

_Forcément, objecta Nick d'un air sûr de lui. Vous le portez aussi, ça va rien vous faire. Mais imagine une seconde, que t'es encore en train de vendre tes carottes à Bunnyborrow. Toute la journée, les carottes, encore et tout le temps. Qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, pareil. Nuit et jour. Rien ne change. Tu t'ennuies, parce que depuis gamine, t'attends le prince charmant, mais il est encore jamais arrivé. Tu commences presque à douter, à te demander si te poser avec le fils des voisins serait pas une solution acceptable, avant que tu termines vieille fille. Et là, BIM ! Entre deux cagettes, se pointe le renard le plus canon à des kilomètres à la ronde, dans un uniforme rutilant. Il se dirige vers toi, calmement, un sourire sur le museau et te salue. Avoue que même toi, officier Hopps, tu saurais ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

_Si, objecta Judy. Je lui demanderais de poser les pizzas sur la table, je lui filerais 20$, et comme je suis dans mon bon jour, je le laisserais garder la monnaie.

Le blanc dans l'habitacle fut immédiatement rempli par les rires des deux amis. Nick aurait eu du mal à faire équipe avec n'importe qui d'autre que la lapine. Pas juste parce qu'ils s'étaient sauvé mutuellement la vie, et que Judy était en grande partie responsable de l'uniforme qu'arborait le renard. Mais surtout parce que la conductrice était la seule au ZPD à savoir quoi répondre à son humour. Pour autant qu'il apprécie Clawhauser par exemple - ce léopard était adorable ! - le réceptionniste ne savait jamais saisir ses perches, ou rebondir à ses blagues. Il était bon public mais ça s'arrêtait là. Judy au contraire, comprenait tout au quart de tour, et trouvait toujours les mots pour répondre, ou filer ses plaisanteries.

Nick leva un sourcil quand il remarqua qu'ils dépassaient la sortie du centre-ville pour continuer sur la voie rapide.

_On va pas au Central ?

_Nan, répondit Judy. Bogo nous a déjà filé nos affectations pour la journée. Tu le saurais si tu lisais tes SMS.

_Je plaide coupable, répondit le renard, enfilant ses lunettes de soleil. Sahara Square, donc ? supposa t-il en voyant la patrouilleuse se diriger vers le quartier désertique de la cité.

_Ouaip, confirma son équipière. Y a un défilé de mode au Palm Hotel. Le chef veut qu'on file un coup de main en renfort aux types de la sécurité. Histoire que le ZPD ait bonne presse, tu vois ?

C'était plutôt logique. L'image publique des forces de police avait tellement brillé après l'affaire des animaux sauvages, que Bogo avait un mal fou à la maintenir au niveau. Quelques photos dans le journal des flics à côté des mannequins ne ferait pas de mal à la cause.  
Et passer la matinée à protéger et servir une salle remplie de jolies femelles choisies pour leur physique n'était pas exactement le type de boulot sur lequel Nick crachait.

Quelquefois la vie de policier avait du bon, et le renard ne regrettait pas son ancienne vie d'arnaqueur. Presque pas.

***

_T'aurais pu me dire que c'était un défilé _masculin_ , gromela Nick dans son talkie-walkie d'épaule, l'air bougon.

_J'allais pas te gâcher la surprise, répondit la voix pétillante de sa coéquipière depuis l'appareil, d'un air bien trop contente d'elle-même.

Soufflant par les narines, Nick fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer un éléphant plutôt imposant. Il faisait chaud au penthouse du Palm Hotel, et la climatisation ne semblait rien y changer. L'espace central de de la terrasse était occupé par la scène où défilaient les mannequins, tantôt dans des tenues exotiques, tantôt dans des tenues plus sobres. Presse et invités avaient été placés en U autour des planches, et avaient la chance de s'asseoir, là où les serveurs, les agents de sécurité privée et les policiers se devaient de rester debout. Nick commençait à avoir mal aux genoux.

La mode l'avait toujours prodigieusement ennuyé. Il ne crachait pas sur quelques beaux habits, sa principale source de dépense avec l'argent qu'il mettait de côté pour sa mère, mais il y avait des limites. Il savait se faire plaisir avec un ou deux costumes chics, mais ça s'arrêtait là. 200 billets pour une chemise Jean-Paul Goatier, non mais franchement. Si encore elle était originale. Mais là, elle avait quoi de plus que n'importe quelle chemise blanche qu'on pouvait trouver dans le commerce ?

Dire que Judy lui avait fait miroiter un défilé de femelles en maillot de bain. Tss.

Tandis que son partenaire pestait, Judy, appuyée contre les rembardes des ceintres, essayait d'embrasser toute la scène du regard. Elle avait beau rester aussi professionnelle que possible, elle avait du mal à empêcher ses yeux de se concentrer sur le _très_ sympathique berger allemand qui prenait la pose devant les journalistes de mode.  
Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle se tenait au dernier étage du Palm Hotel. Quand elle avait pris le train pour venir s'installer à Zootopia, et qu'elle traversait Sahara Square, c'était cet immeuble qu'elle avait regardé en premier, dressé majestueusement au centre du paysage. Avec sa structure noueuse et ses fausses feuilles, il imitait si bien un palmier que Judy avait été surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un hôtel de luxe et non d'un vrai arbre.

Par curiosité, elle s'était amusée à rechercher les prix sur Internet. Quand elle avait vu que la chambre la plus abordable était à 500$ la nuit, elle avait vite compris que s'offrir une virée au Palm n'entrait pas tout de suite dans ses priorités, ni dans son budget.

Alors, pouvoir arpenter le penthouse à 13 000$ sans débourser un sou, même si elle était là pour le travail, qu'elle n'avait pas droit à un cocktail offert, ni à un massage des oreilles, c'était quand même pas si mal pour une employée de la fonction publique. Elle avait même -discrètement- pris quelques photos de la vue, et de la grande baie de Zootopia, qu'elle enverrait ce soir à sa famille. Pour des casaniers de Bunnyborrow, ses parents avaient quand même le goût des panoramas exotiques.

Son regard fut attiré par une forme sombre qui farfouillait près des projecteurs, presque à l'extrémité des ceintres. C'était bizarre. A sa dernière ronde, cinq minutes avant, les techniciens qu'elle avait croisé lui avaient affirmé que tout était en place, et qu'il ne fallait plus toucher à rien sous peine de tout dérégler. En soi, des modifications de dernière minute n'étaient pas exceptionnelles, mais si elle ne s'y trompait pas, la personne accroupie ne portait ni gilet, ni gants de protection, tout juste un bleu de travail. C'était affreusement dangereux de travailler dans ces conditions. Judy était flic. La sécurité des zootopiens, c'était son boulot quitte à faire quelque chose d'aussi banal que de veiller à la sécurité d'un ouvrier sur un chantier.

_Monsieur ? appela Judy en se rapprochant lentement de l'individu, jusqu'à être juste derrière lui. Ce n'est pas très prudent ce que vous faites, de toucher du matériel électrique comme ça. Vous risquez de vous électrocuter. Est-ce que vous voulez que j'aille vous trouver de l'équipement ou...

Seuls ses réflexes naturels de lapin, couplés à son entraînement de policière lui empéchèrent de prendre un mauvais coup. Elle bondit en arrière, sentant un morceau de métal frôler sa joue. Quelques poils gris volèrent au loin, par dessus la balustrade.  
Si elle était restée sur place, elle se serait fait fracasser la mâchoire. Son adversaire était une taupe trapue, au pelage ocre. Son museau frétillait, et des dents brillantes scintillaient dans sa bouche. Une clé à molette de mécanicien étincellait dans sa patte droite.

_Lâchez cet outil ! gronda Judy, sa main filant droit vers son taser.

La taupe fit un mouvement d'épaule, laissant s'écraser le sac qu'elle avait en bandoulière sur le sol métallique. En contrebas, le défilé se poursuivait, parfaitement inconscient de la tension qui se jouait dans les ceintres. Judy braqua son arme sur la taupe, tapant dans le bouton d'émission de son talkie-walkie. Elle n'avait ni l'intention de jouer les héros, ni de comprendre pourquoi la taupe était agressive. Il fallait agir d'abord, penser ensuite.

_10-24 ! beugla t-elle dans l'appareil à l'intention de son partenaire. Nick j'ai besoin de toi là haut tout de suite !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre confirmation de la part de son équipier que la taupe fondait sur elle. Brandissant la clé comme une masse, elle l'abattit avec force sur Judy, qui bondit une fois de plus en arrière. Plus de temps pour les sommations d'usage. Les dards filèrent droit sur la poitrine de la taupe, libérant leur décharge électrique.  
Judy s'attendait à la faire vaciller, à la voir tomber dans l'instant. Mais il n'en fut rien : la taupe eut un simple mouvement d'arrêt avant de saisir les fils de sa patte gauche, et de tirer violemment le taser à elle. Judy se vit arracher son arme des mains sans rien pouvoir faire.

La taupe ne reprit pas tout de suite sa charge, un sourire amusé se plaquant doucement sur son museau. Un air de dire "je t'ai eue, flic". Judy déglutit, la patte tremblante, à la recherche de sa bombe au poivre.  
Elle était plutôt bonne à l'entraînement quand il s'agissait d'éviter les coups, mais au gymnase, les collègues n'essayaient pas de lui défoncer le crâne pour de vrai.

La taupe chargea, épaule en avant. Judy réussit à se glisser entre ses jambes par un roulé-boulé, sentant sa tête appuyer contre le métal froid des ceintres. Elle se releva dans le même mouvement, décrocha son spray et pressa le pulvérisateur. Un jet orange partit droit dans le museau de son adversaire. Ses yeux n'auraient pas grand mal, mais Judy pouvait compter sur le poivre pour perturber son odorat et arriver à tenir le temps que les renforts arrivent.

La taupe grogna et fit trois pas en arrière. Judy tenta un coup d'oeil sur le côté, espérant voir arriver Nick, mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait que la taupe et elle au dessus de la scène. Elle pressa une nouvelle fois son talkie-walkie alors que la taupe reprenait sa marche vers elle, clé brandie au dessus de la tête. Judy la braqua une nouvelle fois avec le spray au poivre.

_Nick, murmura t-elle entre ses dents, quand je dis _tout de suite_ , c'est...

Un nouveau bruit de décharge électrique interrompit Judy. La taupe s'était braquée, bras le long du corps, agitée de soubresauts. Derrière elle, deux gorilles de la société privée venaient de vider leurs tasers sur elle, et Nick qui avait dégainé le sien, semblait prêt à s'en servir.  
Cinq secondes plus tard, la taupe se mit à tanguer avant de heurter le sol avec violence. Nick s'approcha très doucement d'elle, arme toujours en main.

_Ca va, Carotte ? Rien de cassé ?

Entendre la voix de son équipier, même si c'était pour lui donner de son petit surnom cliché, fit du bien à Judy. Sa prise sur sa bombe au poivre se détendit. Elle fit quelques pas en avant pour épauler son ami.

_Ouais. C'était limite.

_Y avait que ces messieurs de disponibles, sembla s'excuser le renard en pointant les singes du pouce. Je vais peut-être revoir mon opinion sur les compagnies privées.

_On a appelé vos collègues, dit un des gardes. Y sont en chemin.

Nick se baissa pour prendre le pouls de la taupe.

_Elle est en vie. Mais trois coups de taser pour descendre un mamifère de son poids, j'ai jamais vu ça. T'as une idée pourquoi elle t'a attaquée ? T'as essayé de lui coller une contredanse et c'est parti en sucette ?

Judy s'apprêtait à répondre au commentaire sarcastique de son partenaire quand la taupe se releva soudainement, bousculant les singes, et chargeant droit devant elle. Judy n'eut le temps que de repousser le sac, et de rouler sur le côté. La taupe continua tout droit, arrivant en quelques secondes à l'extrémité des ceintres, sans échappatoire. Taser et bombe au poivre en main, Nick et Judy s'approchèrent lentement. Un suspect dos au mur était plus dangereux que jamais. Judy savait qu'il fallait faire comprendre à la taupe qu'elle avait perdu la partie s'ils voulaient que tout se termine bien.

_Vous êtes au dessus du vide ! prévint la lapine. Vous n'avez pas d'échappatoire. Laissez votre clé à molette au sol, et levez les bras au dessus de la tête.

_On peut faire ça avec ou sans poivre dans le museau, c'est vous qui voyez, menaça Nick, exhibant une paire de menottes chromées.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, la taupe sembla hésiter. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, l'air déçue, et son regard myope se porta sur le sac, désormais entre les mains des gardes privés. Elle semblait...triste. Sa patte s'ouvrit, et la clé heurta les ceintres dans un boucan du diable.

_Très bien, lança le renard. Maintenant vous allez pousser la clé vers nous et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la taupe grimpait sur la balustrade. Les rafales de vent faisaient bouffer les manches de sa combinaison.

_Descendez de là ! lui intima Judy. S'il vous plait !

_Si je ne suis pas digne de le faire venir, récita la taupe d'une voix un peu éraillée, je ne suis pas digne de fouler cette terre.

Judy sentit une suée couler le long de son dos. Elle avait oublié d'être bête et devinait trop bien la suite des événements. A sa droite, Nick contactait les renforts pour leur demander d'amener avec eux le négociateur du Central. Mais elle savait qu'il serait trop tard.

_Il y aura d'autres occasions, dit la taupe en haussant les épaules, comme si elle parlait d'un simple rendez-vous manqué chez le dentiste.

Puis elle fit un pas en arrière.

_Non ! cria Judy en bondissant en avant, patte tendue.

La lapine fut juste assez proche pour voir la mammifère basculer en arrière, et tomber comme une pierre depuis le penthouse du Palm Hotel, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une tache ocre qui rapetissait encore et encore, toujours plus bas. Judy se laissa tomber à genoux, dévastée par le choc. Elle sentit la bombe au poivre rouler hors de ses doigts, et le vent passer à travers elle.

Derrière elle, le visage plus blanc que toute la neige de Tundratown, Nick avait ouvert le sac de la suspecte.

_Carotte ?

La voix de Nick était comme prise dans le brouillard. Judy réussit néanmoins à produire un son d'acquiescement.

_Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'appeler les renforts pour leur demander _aussi_ de venir avec les gars du déminage, dit simplement Nick.

Judy tourna lentement la tête sur le côté.  
Dans les pattes rousses du renard, trônaient deux grenades et un cocktail molotov. 


End file.
